The purpose of this research is to develop new physical techniques in biophysical chemistry and to apply them to specific proteins. The techniques, in general, will be based on electronic or magnetic resonance spectroscopy and the emphasis is on the determination of structural aspects of proteins. The proposed work is divided into four topics: (1) the time dependence of the natural fluorescence of proteins; (2) the interaction of laser produced transient species with proteins; spectroscopy of the surface of proteins, (3) structure and function of the azurins, (The azurins are blue, copper containing bacterial proteins, presumably acting as electron carriers); and (4) structural aspects of transferrin. (Transferrin is a ferric iron transporting protein found in human serum; similar proteins are found in avian eggs and milk.)